Many information processing devices, such as a mobile terminal, a gaming device, and a tablet PC (Personal Computer), are nowadays including a touch panel as an inputter. The touch panel specifies a position where a user touches the touch panel. Next, when the specified position is within the display area of images, such as an icon and a button, the information processing device executes a predetermined program associated with that image. Hence, a user can input desired operation by simply touching the image of an icon or a button displayed on the screen. That is, information processing devices with a touch panel facilitate user's input operation through a simple operation.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a touch sensor device which includes a touch panel and which enables a user to do an input operation through touching of the screen on the touch panel.